Cosas pequeñas de la vida
by Schlechtigkeit
Summary: Son cosas insignificantes como un beso, un chico, una boda o una confesión, incluso el barro es insignificante. Pero esas cosas insignificantes hicieron un pequeño cambio en su vida.


**Disclaimer:** Harry Potter no me pertenece ni ninguno de los personajes usados en esta historia, todo es de la gran mente de J.K. Rowling, derechos reservados. Esta es una historia sin fines de lucro, solo para entretener.

 **Este fic participa en el mini-reto** **"** **Abecedario" de la Sala común de Slytherin del foro "Las cuatro casas".**

 **N/A:** La inspiración hizo lo suyo estos dos días que pasaron y nacieron estas pequeñas viñetas (? Espero la lectura sea de agrado.

 **Palabras que me dieron al azar:** "Bueno, Blanco, Boda, Beso, Barro".

 **Título:** Cosas pequeñas de la vida.

 **Summary:** Son cosas insignificantes como un beso, un chico, una boda o una confesión, incluso el barro es insignificante. Pero esas cosas insignificantes hicieron un pequeño cambio en su vida.

 **Numero de palabras:** 1572

* * *

 **Chica mala se enamora de chico bueno.**

Pansy miro con una sonrisa al chico frente a ella.

Neville Longbottom. Él la miraba a ella con una sonrisa demasiado linda, demasiado buena… demasiado de él, y Pansy no podía hacer nada cuando él la miraba así. Siempre le regresaba la sonrisa, siempre caía ante él, lo cual debería ser al revés.

Él debería ser quien la busque a ella, él debería ser quien ruegue por sus besos, sus miradas, sus abrazos y sus caricias. Joder, el amor la estaba volviendo cursi a ella, a la gran Pansy Parkinson, y diablos, le estaba gustando.

Pero solo porque era él.

Sus sonrisas torcidas, su mirada amable, sus palabras de afecto.

Ya ni siquiera recuerda desde cuándo comenzó a gustarle, solamente sabe que ahora, mientras ambos están en la torre de astronomía, ella besando con timidez al chico y el devolviéndole los besos de la misma manera. Hasta se sorprendía, porque la timidez no era lo suyo.

Y aun así, cuando se separan por la falta de oxígeno, cuando se miran y siente las cálidas manos del Gryffindor acariciar su mejilla para después susurrarle las siguientes palabras.

—Te quiero, Pansy.

Y Pansy no es capaz de responder, solamente lo toma por aquella desarreglada corbata y lo vuelve a besar. Con esas acciones le dice lo mucho que igual le quiere.

* * *

 **Demasiado pura, demasiado blanca.**

Daphne poso su mirada en la chica frente a ella, trataba de concentrarse en su libro de runas antiguas, pero la presencia de Lovegood la distraía.

Siempre era lo mismo, Luna se sentaba cerca de ella en la biblioteca, Luna nunca tomaba un libro, Luna siempre la miraba con una sonrisa de esas que tanto la caracterizan.

Y Daphne siempre trataba de ignorarla aunque no podía.

Luna siempre llegaba con un…

—Buenas tardes, Greengrass.

Y Daphne solo le regresaba una casi inaudible contestación a modo de respuesta, escudándose en su libro de texto para que Luna no note que ha estado atravesando su barrera de soledad y frialdad.

Daphne se dice a si misma que no quiere que nadie sea tan importante para ella, no quiere a nadie que se apodere de su corazón y lo destruya. Pero Luna es demasiado buena, demasiado amable, demasiado linda… y joder, era una chica.

Y mientras pasan los meses, mientras transcurre su sexto año, Greengrass se da cuenta que ha perdido la batalla contra la Luna.

Sabe que ha perdido desde el mismo día en que ambas se sentaron juntas, cuando Luna la miro c a los ojos con esa mirada soñadora que tanto le encantaba.

Y cuando al fin se besaron…

Daphne se sintió en el paraíso.

Y aun así consideraba a Luna demasiado buena, demasiado amable, demasiado blanca y pura para ella que estaba podrida.

* * *

 **Bodas arregladas que se sienten reales.**

Draco estaba parado y solo un poco nervioso. Estaba en su boda, ¡su propia boda! Y Merlín, estaba muy nervioso.

Se estaba casando con Astoria Greengrass, la chica que siempre vio solo como la hermana menor de Daphne, la que no se parece en nada a su amiga rubia. Ni siquiera parecía Slytherin a sus ojos. Su cabello castaño, a pesar de verse muy común, era lindo y suave, sus ojos verdes eran tan hermosos, quizás no eran esmeralda como los de Potter, pero eran un verde que lo calmaba.

Solo se habían enterado de su boda hace seis meses, y aun así, en alguna parte de lo más profundo de su corazón estaba emocionado.

Habían pasado un tiempo de caridad juntos, salieron a citas y todo eso que hacen las parejas normales. A pesar de que lo suyo era arreglado, él quería asegurarse de que al menos se llevarían bien, que tendrían una buena comunicación y que no estarían amargados el resto de sus vidas por estar con alguien a quien ni siquiera soportaban.

Grata fue su sorpresa al verse a sí mismo divirtiéndose como nunca junto a la hermana pequeña de su rubia amiga, se habían llevado bien casi al instante. Bromeaban juntos, reían juntos y compartían esa fascinación por hacer pociones que él tenia. A pesar de que su unión no era de amor, él le guardaba cariño, un cariño que se formó a lo largo del tiempo que pasaron juntos antes de su boda. Tenía la ligera sospecha de que incluso podría llegar a amarla.

Salió se sus pensamientos al notar como todos los presentan giraban sus miradas hacia atrás. Astoria, en su hermoso traje de novia, caminaba hacia el con una sonrisa cubriendo su rostro.

Draco solo pudo pensar en lo hermosa que se veía.

Y mientras ambos se daban el típico « _Si quiero_ », se dio cuenta de que quizás este matrimonio arreglado era lo mejor que podría haberle pasado.

* * *

 **Primeros besos seguidos de una tonta confesión.**

Tracey Davis quizás nunca había destacado como sus otros compañeros de Slytherin, los muy idiotas ni siquiera la tomaban en serio como miembro de la casa de las serpientes. Era una mestiza, y el hecho de que su madre sea una muggle era lo que hacía que más le molestaran a ella.

Era sabido por todos que ella odiaba a casi todo el grupo de Draco Malfoy, con sus claras excepciones obviamente, pero los detestaba a casi todos.

Malditos idiotas y sus malditos prejuicios a la sangre.

Ella era una orgullosa Slytherin, lo era y nadie le diría lo contrario solo porque su madre sea una muggle.

Pero su Davis odiaba algo mucho más que a Malfoy y su tonto grupito, eran las bromas hacia su magnífica persona. Y quien sea que le haya mandado una nota citándola en el séptimo piso se las pagaría, ella no tenía tiempo para estas cosas.

(Pero seguía siendo una chica, y las chicas siempre van a las citas con sospechas de confesión)

Claro que grata fue su sorpresa al encontrarse ahí a una chica, ah pero no cualquier chica.

Era Astoria Greengrass, la chica de cuarto curso, la que es hermana de la que considera su amiga, Daphne.

Sin saber porque se sonrojo al verse parada frente a ella.

— ¿A-Astoria? —pregunto con un hilo de voz.

La chica castaña frente a ella simplemente bajo la mirada, el sonrojo se hizo presente en su cara y comenzó a jugar con sus dedos debido a sus nervios.

—H-hola…

El silencio se hizo presente después de eso, ambas evitaba la mirada de la otra. Ninguna hablaba, ninguna se atrevía a dar el primer paso.

El sonido de una de las chicas inhalando y exhalando aire lleno el vacío de aquel pasillo.

—Y-yo… yo q-quería decirte que…

Aquello hizo que Tracey volvería a prestarle su atención a la chica.

— ¿Decirme que?

Le ínsito a seguir Tracey.

—Decirte… que me gustas…

Y con ello salió corriendo, dejando a Tracey sola en aquel pasillo y sin saber qué hacer. Sentía que su rostro quemaba, de seguro era por el sonrojo.

Dos días después de eso y después de que Tracey haya aclarado sus pensamientos, se dijo que a pesar de que nunca había estado interesada en una chica en sí, la idea tampoco le desagrada. Pero por más que intentaba hablar a solas con Astoria, está siempre le evitaba. Y se estaba cansando, Tracey se estaba cansando.

Pero todo cambio cuando un día la encontró sola en su sala común, sin pensarlo dos veces se sentó a su lado, sin mirarla. Su vista fija en el fuego que ardía en la chimenea.

—Astoria —dijo con voz firme mientras tomaba la mano de la chica y por fin volteaba a verla— Me gustas.

Lo dijo sin siquiera parpadear, la chica frente a ella se sonrojo tanto que no sabía si quiera que un rostro podía ponerse así de rojo. Y sin pensarlo dos veces, se abalanzo sobre ella y la beso.

Y mientras ambas se besaban con suavidad, se dijo a si misma que era la primera vez que alguien se le confesaba, lo cual a su parecer le pareció una confesión algo tonta pero linda.

* * *

 **Nada como un baño de barro para sacar una sonrisa.**

Theo miro sin interés alguno a la chica frente a él. Luna Lovegood. La chica le miraba con una leve sonrisa mientras él estaba sentado debajo de un árbol cerca del lago negro.

— ¿Sabes Theo? —escucho la voz de la chica, ¿desde cuándo le llamaba por su nombre? — Hay muchos nargles cercas, deberías tener cuidado cuando regreses al castillo.

Y acto seguido se fue, sin mirar atrás y dando saltitos como si la vida misma fuese lo más bello del mundo y no hubiera una inminente guerra acercándose.

Y Theo solo la miro partir, pensando en las últimas palabras que había dicho la rubia.

— ¿Nargles? —repitió extrañado— Ni siquiera existen…

Y siguió con la lectura de su libro por mucho rato más. Cuando la puesta del sol se posó sobre el lago negro, decidió que era buen momento para regresar. Pero sin siquiera fijarse, sin siquiera verlo venir… no había ni caminado dos metros cuando sintió como resbalaba con algo húmedo y callo sobre el barro que no estaba ahí hace horas.

— ¿Pero qué demo…

Se quedó estupefacto en el suelo, cubierto de barro y con sus túnicas arruinadas. Y sin siquiera quererlo se puso a reír, hacia tanto que no reía que incluso soltó una gran carcajada.

¿Obra de los nargles?

No lo sabía, pero esta estúpida situación le había sacado una sonrisa.


End file.
